


[translation]Half-Said but Wholly Intended

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [23]
Category: True Detective
Genre: (depending on your interpretation of that), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character Study, Deepthroating, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Kinda, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rust is an extreme switch, Second Time, Self-Harm, Shame, Submission, some misogyny
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 马蒂跟男人搞在一起的唯一原因是他们对一些规矩心照不宣。第一是只关泄欲，肉体的宣泄，别无其他。第二是从不开口。妈的，甚至不用直接要求，说得越少越好。只需要几个原始的信号：在体育馆的桑拿房坐得太近，或是在酒吧多喝了几杯威士忌。男人们很简单，可以预测，对马蒂来说，与其被丽莎那种人耍得团团转，还不如在尘土飞扬的教区路上让人给他吹箫。想想看，拉斯特会像个女人似的想开口谈这事。





	[translation]Half-Said but Wholly Intended

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Half-Said but Wholly Intended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185975) by [tartpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartpants/pseuds/tartpants). 



> 作者前言：  
> 这是我刚进这个圈子的试水作品，没多少情节，就是尝试写些人物研究。虽然我觉得还算不上，但为了安全起见还是打了dub-con的tag。更准确地说应该是“通过双方自愿性侵行为的自虐”？

“我愿与了解秘密的人为伍，或宁可孤单。”

——Rainer Marie Rilke

 

 

 

马蒂的第三罐啤酒喝到一半，拉斯特忽然毫无预兆地（他常这样）从那种冰冷莫测的沉默变成了躺椅哲学家。马蒂叫他“躺椅哲学家”是为了损他，没错，但马蒂不太愿意承认这灵感是拜他所赐。

“马蒂，听说过‘压抑假说’（repressive hypothesis）吗？”

他完全不懂这词什么意思，但松了口气。总比问是不是信鬼信上帝或信存在主义好。这个至少听起来有点科学性，比拉斯特那种招牌式的胡扯更能忍受。

“我想没有。”差不多三罐啤酒下肚，马蒂的口气比平时热情了点。案子了结以来这成了他们的晚间惯例，在拉斯特那间空空荡荡，灯光昏暗的起居室消磨时间，墙上的影子好像在爬行。他们有时候谈工作，有时候谈玛姬和女儿。大多数时间只是默默坐着喝酒。至少是马蒂在喝，之后拉斯特会加入，像个正常人似的。马蒂想让自己高兴点，至少留着点得意，但拉斯特喝起酒来就像他抽烟一样，凶得吓人，好像想让自己得肺癌死掉，或人事不省，被一把火烧光似的。不管怎样，马蒂都不做评论，只是喝酒。

有一次，他们上了床。

“福柯在他的《性史》里阐述过。这个理论设想，过去三个世纪以来，西方文明都对纯粹的愉悦行为持否定态度，性在其中占首位。”拉斯特深吸了口烟，结束了讲话。他的嘴紧紧抿着，虽然马蒂不想，目光还是被他吸引过去。

马蒂感到自己脸上的肌肉在抽动，努力做出适当的反应。他猜这话最后又会引向玛姬或丽莎，或该死，弄不好会引向前天晚上他的老二干了拉斯特那事。不管他怎么挤眉弄眼，哪个话题都不能碰。他喝得还不够多，不该谈这个。

“否定快感？听着像是你会干的事。”他粗声粗气地说，把啤酒一口喝干，伸手去拿第四罐。

拉斯特照例没上钩，马蒂对他这本事既羡慕又怀疑。拉斯特碾熄了烟，转眼又点了一根，长长地吸了一口，继续他的晚间布道。“我就是说个大概，但福柯认为我们对性的压抑并没有那么多，我们探索它的真实，把它当一门科学一样研究，在各个领域都当做讨论的焦点。”他的眼神一闪，对上马蒂的。“包括对犯罪的制裁。”

马蒂在躺椅里放松了点。这么说这是工作的事。那就好。“咱们能跳到结论吗，拉斯特？去弄本克利夫笔记？①”

拉斯特耸了耸肩。每次他做这个动作，肩上的所有肌肉全都会绷紧起来，像用了好大力气。“没有确定结论，但有时我想，福柯只对了一半。没错，人类是会追寻性的真相——”他停了一下，茫然地看着远方。“——但那并不意味着我们就没有压抑。如果有的话，科学变成了压抑的手段。”

“见鬼，你到底什么意思？”

“那是消除羞耻的手段，马蒂。”他又吸了一口，屋里充满了朦胧的蓝色烟雾。“给它一个科学术语，就把它合理化了。让它变得正常，或是希望能让它正常。但那也没什么用。”

马蒂向上翻了个白眼。“拉斯特，你是不是又喝了一罐？”

“另一个消除羞耻的方法就是完全拒绝提起。”

马蒂在椅子里动了动，抿紧了嘴，从鼻子里叹了口气。他不喜欢拉斯特锐利的眼神。那后面跟着的没什么好事。

“我们不说不意味着事情没发生。”

老天。马蒂整个身体都跳了一下，像被蜜蜂蛰了，又像被人在蛋上掐了一把。他张口结舌，傻乎乎地攥着啤酒罐，怕自己一下子脱口而出。“搞什么，拉斯特？”最后他挤出一句，对方只是眨了眨眼，“你他妈胡扯什么？”

马蒂跟男人搞在一起的唯一原因是他们对一些规矩心照不宣。第一是只关泄欲，肉体的宣泄，别无其他。第二是从不开口。妈的，甚至不用直接要求，说得越少越好。只需要几个原始的信号：在体育馆的桑拿房坐得太近，或是在酒吧多喝了几杯威士忌。男人们很简单，可以预测，对马蒂来说，与其被丽莎那种人耍得团团转，还不如在尘土飞扬的教区路上让人给他吹箫。

想想看，拉斯特会像个女人似的想开口谈这事。

想想看，拉斯特会心甘情愿地四肢着地，两腿分开，光滑的阴茎沉甸甸地垂着，穴口收缩着，像女人颤抖的阴道，马蒂真不知道自己什么感觉。过去四十八小时，这画面都缠着他不放，让他面红耳赤，既反感又渴望。男人不该发出那种声音，不该在射出来的时候那么叫喊，还抠着床单，差点把它撕成碎片。

想想看，拉斯特操人就像他抽烟一样，好像想让它要了自己的命。

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

拉斯特并不太喜欢谈论性。性就是性。虽然看过一大堆福柯的著作，他对这个话题并不像哲学那么热衷。

他并不是有意跟马蒂上床的。那是一连串机缘巧合的结果，有些他能控制，有些不能。吸光了从证物室拿来的上等可卡因；又开始猛灌烈酒；克拉什，那个被毒品糟蹋的漂亮小子，总想跨越一切界限，他的鬼魂还缠着他，无法自拔。

“你说得对，”他微微点头，喝光了最后一点啤酒。“没什么可说的。”

“操，你现在又不想说了？”

无意的反向心理。（Inadvertent reverse psychology.） 马蒂应该头脑简单，但时不时的，他却并不简单。有那么一两次，他甚至让拉斯特措手不及。那是种好冲动的天性，好像马蒂内心的一部分还是个两岁的孩子，一点就着。

“你知道跟男人搞是有规矩的吧？”

“性交，马蒂。照直说，就是操。”

“得了，别说了，越说越奇怪。”马蒂的嘴拧着，说明他忍着一肚子话。

“奇怪？”

“你不该那么——”他其实想说骚，但拉斯特知道马蒂不愿拿这个词去形容一个男人。“——迫不及待。”

“懂了。如果我不喜欢，不情愿，你会觉得舒服点？”他抬起下巴，看着马蒂的脸拉长了。

“操，不是，我才没兴趣。”马蒂斩钉截铁地大声说，但马蒂的确信并无根据，只是来自那些得益于盲目信仰的习俗。马蒂相信它，但他并不知道自己为何而信。

“看，这就是我说的羞耻。在某种程度上，我们渴望它。这个半吊子的清教徒社会里那么多性行为都是禁忌，所以性和羞耻总是相生相伴。”

“就算是你说的，这也太扯了，”马蒂哼了一声来缓和气氛。

“如果你做事的时候抛开羞耻会怎么样？马蒂？你有没有想过？敢不敢？”

马蒂不想看他，摊开手挡开这些问题。“我对羞耻没兴趣好吗？能免就免。”

拉斯特想着，一个把自己看成恶行与美德的简单混合物的人会是什么样，好像那些东西从没搅在一起，变成一股动荡不安，暗中为害的瘴气。“那天晚上我的行为可能引发了你。”

“引发什么？”马蒂生气了，虽然还不知道为什么被指责，而且拉斯特也没想指责他。他怀疑马蒂太习惯于应付那种毫无意外的友好聊天，超出那个范围的都会觉得是冒犯。

“羞耻。”

啊。但马蒂脸上闪过一丝不确定，他看了对方一眼，皱了皱鼻子。这句话正中目标。

“你越想逃避就越糟，羞耻就是这种东西，”拉斯特向天花板吐了口烟，看着烟气在灯光中盘旋。“面对它，说出它——它就会丧失力量。”

“是吗？你什么时候对任何事觉得羞耻过？就我所知，你是想什么就说什么。”

拉斯特并不认为自己很健谈，但他说什么马蒂都会听。现在他的声音软化了点。开了个不错的头。

“那是因为我正看着那羞耻呢，或希望是。”他不是每次都能成功。

马蒂的反应只是伸了伸腿，用拇指勾住皮带，往后靠在椅子上。他表现出的接受度让拉斯特相当感谢。

屋里的昏暗和烟雾，他们两人身体的气息，是另一种动荡不安，暗中为害的瘴气。

“你从没问过老姜怎么样了。”

那让马蒂眨了眨眼。“我问了。你说把他扔在阴沟里了。”

拉斯特吐出一口烟，咕哝了一句意义不明的话。

“嘿，你们两个过去肯定有事，所以就算那阴沟里有十尺深的水也没关系，我不想知道。”

“钢铁十字军那种帮派里必须得有老姜那种人。他们不是队伍里的大脑，但他们有胆子。”拉斯特觉得自己声音里带上了点称赞，这不奇怪。不管他多厌恶那家伙，老姜从来不装模作样。

拉斯特清楚地意识到自己不再是过去那个人，也不是当下这个。有时他觉得将来的他就在眼前，像个幽灵一样在他脖子边呼吸，像只苍蝇似的在他背上爬。它快来了。已经到了。

马蒂的躺椅响了一声，拉斯特回过神来，兴味索然地喝了一口已经变温的啤酒。“老姜那种人总会惹麻烦，但也会闻到机会。克拉什和老姜很像，但地位比他低。你知道老姜这种人会怎么对付克拉什那种人？”

“让克拉什老实呆着？”马蒂咽了口唾沫，眉毛担忧地拧紧了。“保证他不会向上爬，抢位子？”

“对，差不多就那样。十字军里一大半都进过监狱，他们在外面也用监狱里的那套。”

马蒂的眉毛已经不止是担忧而是悲哀了。“你是……”

“没错。就像土话说的，他的婊子。”他的烟已经差不多烧完了，他又拿了一根，在指尖上摩挲着。“虽然不是他想要的那种。”

“怎么回事？”

实际上，拉斯特以前从没跟任何人说过这个，他吞咽了几下才开口。“那是关于权力。关于羞耻感的痛苦。”不，过去他只在自己的镜子里看到过，在那一只眼睛的凝视中看到过。“我否定了他给我的那种羞耻。”

马蒂沉默了。也许是害怕，让他不敢问。

“我不会反抗，我欢迎他。要求它。”他打开打火机，火苗照亮了马蒂失措的表情。“不会阻止他，但那总会让他觉得挫败，让他感到自己的羞耻。”他几乎大笑起来，感到肌肉奇怪地拉扯着骨头，他缩了一下。“毕竟，如果我这么喜欢，他一定也是。”

“但你其实并不喜欢不是吗？你只是在假装？”

“老姜够聪明的，知道你想愚弄他，所以不，不是装的。是选择。他抓住我的皮带，我就舔着嘴，上下打量他。一个丑陋的家伙，但也有某种吸引力。或是那时候我觉得有。”拉斯特哼了一声，像在笑。“我那么看他的时候他眼里有点慌张。因为如果其他男人觉得他有吸引力，别人会怎么说？如果还没等他动手，人家的裤子里已经硬了？”

“所以让他慌张你就觉得兴奋？”马蒂的声音粗鲁，指头把皮带勾得更紧了。“可以理解。”

“妈的，那还不是最糟的。”

马蒂被最后一口啤酒呛住，咳嗽起来。

“你还好吧？”

“嗯，只是——”他还红着脸，坐直了，努力让自己冷静。“想像不出你是任何人的婊子。”

拉斯特盯了他好一阵，心里奇怪他怎能这么快就忘了拉斯特拱起后背，曲起大腿，饥渴地吞下马蒂老二的样子——他那话儿又粗又长，干净漂亮得简直没道理（比喻说法）。

“想像既限制我们又诱惑我们。虽然你说不能，但你已经在想像了？”

马蒂用指头敲打着啤酒罐，做了个酸涩的鬼脸。“我猜是吧。”

“开始的时候他喜欢使劲抓住我的胯，”拉斯特捏扁了他的啤酒罐来做示范，“用指头捅进老二和卵蛋底下那地方，很疼。”拉斯特开始喜欢那种疼痛。“然后就开始猛插，他笑着，一嘴酸气，冲进我的鼻窦。”他还能闻见那味道——烂牙和便宜威士忌的气味。“他喜欢站着操，干得太猛，把我的脑门都撞在墙上。我猜是在监狱学的，地方太小。”

“老天……”马蒂只能挤出一句，又灌了一大口啤酒。

别烦上帝了，拉斯特想说，但他只是把捏扁了的啤酒罐放在一个文件盒上，然后俯身过去，打破了他们之间的空间，停住。空气好像带了电。

“告诉我，马蒂，你硬了么？”

尖锐的呼吸声——马蒂从鼻子里大口吸气。“对，你就想听这个？”

“只想听真话。”他摁灭烟头站起来，躺椅吱嘎响了一声。他不用低头看也知道自己的硬挺也很明显。他的裤子已经绷紧了一会儿了，已经湿了硬币大小的一块。“给我看。”

“这算什么，比赛老二尺寸？”马蒂嘲笑他，又去拿啤酒。

拉斯特一个箭步，抓住马蒂的皮带把他拽起来，啤酒罐掉下来滚到地毯上。马蒂踉跄了几步，拉斯特抓住他的肩膀，几乎算得上温柔。“不是比赛，也不是玩笑。让我看，马蒂，让我看你的老二。”

“拉斯特……”马蒂呜咽起来，脸拧在一起。

“你不是老爱吹牛么？现在让我看。”

马蒂瞬间红了脸，摆出一副挑衅的样子。“好吧，混球。”

拉斯特差点笑出来。

 

\-------------------

 

拉链的声音真刺耳——妈的，还很下流——但他没停，把手伸进自己的短裤，抓住已经硬了的阴茎，把它从层层布料里掏出来，好像真是在比赛老二的尺寸似的。拉斯特一直盯着他的脸。他闭紧了嘴的样子让马蒂只希望自己在喝了三罐啤酒之后就上床睡觉了。

但他庆幸他没有。渴望的战栗划过他的皮肤，充满他的肺腑，那感觉既美妙又可怕。

“你想怎么干，马蒂？”拉斯特眼神幽暗，冷淡，牵扯着马蒂的每一根神经。

“我？”马蒂恼火地大声说，“我还以为这回要听你的呢。”

“上次就是听我的。”

“你怎么会这么想？”

没叼着烟的拉斯特显得很奇怪，好像更加危险。那样子出奇地诱人，马蒂觉得舌根下流出了口水。

“四肢着地趴着，给你准备好我的屁股就是为了掌握局面。”

马蒂皱起眉头，考虑了一下，脑子里满是自相矛盾的念头，像一团浆糊。拉斯特轻叹了一声，但谢天谢地，他没说话，只是双膝跪下，头对着马蒂的腰。“你面前有张嘴，想操吗？”

马蒂觉得喘不过气来，屋里的电灯周围罩着光晕，模糊了他的视线。他舔了舔嘴，用发抖的手把牛仔裤和短裤都拉下来。他的阴茎滑出来，离拉斯特的鼻子只有几寸。这一切他都不该看——但非看不可。他的呼吸发抖。

“别闭眼，等我。”拉斯特的声音像糖浆上的砂砾，比平时轻柔许多——不像那种审讯室里的嗓音，高傲而冷静。“你来开车。”

该死的，只要有挑战，马蒂才不会退缩。他抓住自己的阴茎，同时另一只手攥住拉斯特的后脑，手指埋进他的卷发里。“住嘴。”他往前挺胯，把自己的前端顶上拉斯特的唇弯，描过嘴唇的轮廓，在皮肤上留下前液的湿迹。昏暗的灯光刚够他看见这个，他张大了嘴，有点神魂颠倒。

然后拉斯特伸出舌头，饥渴地扫掉那滴液体。一阵战栗从马蒂的阴茎一直穿到脚趾。他不该看——必须看。

他立刻又站稳了，把拉斯特的头发攥得更紧，好像在责怪他，让自己觉得如此罪恶，又如此美妙。“张开。”他又拿老二的前端在那张嘴上拍了几下。要不是情况严肃，这事看着会挺可笑的。就算过一百万年他也不敢想像自己会这么干。也许这感觉不真实，朦胧，混浊，是直接来自他大脑里动物性那部分的幻想——不管那叫什么。拉斯特肯定知道。

拉斯特的嘴张开了，等着，马蒂又开始拿龟头在他的嘴唇上绕圈，然后摩挲着嘴唇内侧，他的牙齿刮着马蒂的皮肤，让他战栗。他的阴茎滑进那湿滑的入口，拉斯特吮吸着，脸颊更深地陷下去，轻轻扯着柱体的下面，激起一阵快感的波浪。他的舌头卷着阴茎粗大的部分，舔了几次，但接着就停止了动作，下巴沉下去，嘴奇怪地张大了，像在打哈欠。马蒂觉得有点挫败，他挺着胯，想用阴茎顶得对方做出反应，手把拉斯特的后脑攥得铁紧。

之后他被一种从未有过的感觉击中了，让他僵在原地，喘个不停——他的龟头捅到拉斯特的口腔深处，一直向下，直到狭窄的喉管。

他又试了一次，想确定是不是自己想像出来的。不是。他又插了一次，一阵模糊的噪音充满他的耳朵，他简直意识不到自己在摆着胯，一切都变得朦胧，他只感到阴茎顶部的压力。地板好像裂开了一个洞，天花板也在他周围张开，但他还是让自己陷进这罪恶的快感中。

他低下头，看到自己整个没入了拉斯特嘴里，好像某种视错觉似的。一阵粗鲁含糊的呻吟驱散了他耳中的噪音，拉斯特的嘴边和下巴上沾满了唾液，眼眶发红，满是泪水。他的表情这么人性化，马蒂呻吟了一声，把自己整个拔出来。他就快射了。

拉斯特粗嘎地哼了一声，用手背抹了抹嘴，但什么也没说。

“你怎么做到的？”马蒂还小心翼翼地握着他的老二。“不疼吗？”

“练习。”拉斯特咳了一声，倒在床垫上。“不疼，但明天喉咙会肿。”他没擦眼睛，马蒂知道他没哭，只是忍受侵入的生理反应。

深喉。在这之前马蒂从不知道真有这种事。

“过来。”拉斯特疲惫地拍了拍床垫，但看到他轻巧地单手脱掉背心，马蒂觉得气氛变了。大多数时候，拉斯特的心都不在此时此地，他古怪的思想在黑暗的玄学迷宫里游荡，马蒂对此毫无兴趣。只有在审讯室里，或蹲在他的税务人本子旁边，他才像是完整的存在。

但现在拉斯特在这里，完完整整的。他占据的空间大得可怕。

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

“躺下，脸朝上。”

马蒂服从了，好像一向习惯如此。拉斯特想到这种行为和他的种种其他方面如出一辙。被动，不承担责任。也许他会喜欢捆绑和手铐。

拉斯特还不想用任何一种。他不需要。

他把马蒂的衬衣脱了——他还穿着衣服让他有点生气——冷静地打量着他的身体。大学里运动练就的肌肉还在，但被太多的啤酒软化了。他的皮肤白里透红，在合适的场合，拉斯特会说那挺漂亮。粗长的性器顶端泛着粉红，拍打着胯骨的中间。看到拉斯特公事公办似的快速脱了自己的裤子，他闭了嘴，一脸担心。

还没等马蒂把自暴自弃的念头说出口，拉斯特就粗鲁地分开他的膝盖，坐到他的两腿中间，手按着他的大腿。

“我不知道——”

“你从没有过多次高潮？”拉斯特希望他有支烟。

“什么？”

“多次高潮。就是高潮不止一次，比如说半小时之内。”

马蒂笑了，他的膝盖碰着拉斯特的肋骨。“大概十三岁的时候有吧。”

“不是那个。那只是射精。我说的是高潮。”拉斯特握住他的阴茎，慢慢地撸了几下，把包皮推上去，用拇指摩擦着龟头。“你操我的时候，我高潮了四次。”

“你扯淡吧，”马蒂的眼睛瞪得大大的，“别忘了我也在呢。”

“高潮不一定要射精。”拉斯特皱起眉。马蒂从没发掘过自己身体的全部潜能，这不奇怪。在自我探索方面，马蒂这个侦探还差得远。

虽然如此，他还是一脸好奇。他的性器更硬了。

“别动。”拉斯特伸长了胳膊在他那些文件盒里翻了一阵，终于找到了——一瓶润滑剂，来路易斯安那前在休斯顿的一家成人用品店买的。他挤了不少在手掌和指头上，而马蒂难得的一声没吭，但拉斯特转过来对着他伸出手时，他皱起眉头。

拉斯特开始用他滑腻腻的指头轻轻捏着马蒂的睾丸，对方的臀部马上有了反应，抽搐起来。把快感注入另一个身体是种权力，但躺下接受这快感也是。如果马蒂不明白什么是多样性，这就是了。拉斯特触摸着马蒂穴口周围的皱褶，看着他肚脐下面那些隐蔽的肌肉跳动起来，绷紧了，他的脸也一样。

“放松。”他的中指轻松地没入。润滑剂真差劲。他把食指也加入进去，碰到一点阻力，但他把指头捅得更深，开始又拧又转，让马蒂喘息起来。

“我不知道，拉斯特，”他低头看向两腿中间，脸红了。“感觉……太怪了。”

拉斯特开始搅动他的手指，张开又并拢，重复了好几次，马蒂瘫在枕头上，软成一堆泥，小声呻吟着。

“放松，我有数。”拉斯特的手指很长，指甲剪短了，很方便。他的手指摸到一个地方，触感有点特别——他肯定马蒂从来没被探过这么深——用最轻的力度按摩它。

“啊——啊！”马蒂的上身惊跳起来，胳膊拍在床单上，右手立刻伸向自己的下身，脸上的表情好像马上就要射了。

拉斯特把他的手拍开。“我才开了个头。”他的手指开始进进出出地抽插，节奏平稳，又长又深。他漫不经心地看着马蒂眨着眼，张大了嘴，一副失神的样子， “别碰你的老二行吗？信不信由你，之后你会感谢我的。”马蒂轻轻点了下头，他别无选择，只能相信他。

拉斯特用手指干了马蒂差不多二十分钟，不断变换节奏和力度，知道什么时候该用力，什么时候该放松。他已经不想抽烟了。马蒂的胳膊大张着，不停地喊哦操！干我！不顾体面，也忘了羞耻。他射出来的时候整个人都箍紧了拉斯特的指头，然后瘫软下来，一股精液从左胯流到床垫上。

“操，”马蒂的头慢慢摆来摆去，“操。”

拉斯特的指头还留在里面，只是轻轻动着，刚够撩拨起马蒂的欲望。他自己的性器也在发痛，前端渗出了前液。

“还没完呢，”他用另一只手去拿润滑液。

“你确定？”马蒂刚刚回过神来，有点被吓到。

“嗯，”他把自己的阴茎推进马蒂的穴口，整根没入进去，动作很小心，但轻松得不可思议。“妈的，非常确定。”

马蒂脸上像走马灯似的变了好几个表情——从恐惧变成紧张不安的笑——最后又瘫倒在枕头上，拉斯特挺动着，渐渐哄得他不再抗拒。拉斯特简直嫉妒他。支配的快感男人们都很熟悉，那来自他们在父权社会的地位，但服从的快感呢？亦或，只是放开一切？许多男人永远做不到。尤其是像马蒂这样的男人。

事实上，拉斯特这样的男人也一样。但他经历过，而且永远忘不了拥抱它的那一刻。

“没事的。”拉斯特喃喃地说，不知是对马蒂还是对自己。但马蒂热切地摆着臀迎合他的抽插，这感觉真的很好。

马蒂又射了两次，第二次的时候差点哭出来，第三次时没有出声，只是吃惊地喘气。拉斯特最后颤抖了几下，也射了，佝着背趴在马蒂身上，离得那么近，简直能吻上。但他没有。

拉斯特一直觉得马蒂看着很滑稽。怪模怪样地把脸皱成一团，无忧无虑，露着牙缝的笑。一张速写画家肯定会喜欢的脸。一张鲜活的人类面孔。拉斯特憎恨一切人类，包括他自己。但这张脸离得这么近，他很难去憎恨。因此拉斯特转开脸，懒洋洋地把自己从马蒂身上抽出来，伴着湿漉漉的一响。

接下来的沉默黑暗而沉重。马蒂终于动了一下。拉斯特整个身体都绷紧了，等着马蒂说什么蠢话。

“哇哦——真了不起，拉斯特。”

他说得这么真心实意，拉斯特忽然有一种很久没有过的感觉。羞耻。

过了几秒钟，拉斯特坐起来，伸手拿过烟，也扔给马蒂一根。他用游击手的动作一把抓住。

“杏仁核！②”他一脸得意，拉斯特看不出有什么可高兴的。

“那是什么？”

马蒂用香烟在下巴上嗑了嗑，对他一笑，让拉斯特完全摸不着头脑。

的确，那真是了不起。

 

 

 

 

①克利夫笔记：Cliff’s Notes，美国出版品牌，是一套学习指南/教学参考的丛书，包括文学、写作、外语、数学、科学以及备考、大学课程等等课程的学习指南与参考。

② 杏仁核：amygdala，位于大脑底部的杏仁状的结构，美国学者Daniel Goleman提出“杏仁核劫持”理论，认为人的情绪失控和这部分有关。对应前面马蒂在想“大脑里动物性的那部分叫什么”，而这里他终于想起一个拉斯特不知道的词，所以就洋洋得意了……

 

 


End file.
